The present invention is directed to a clamp for securing a tarpaulin over a bed of a pick-up truck, so that the tarpaulin is secured fast in place in an easy, fast and efficient manner. When using the bed of a pick-up truck, articles, equipment, goods, and the like are stored therein and covered by a tarpaulin, or similar covering, in order to protect the wares from the elements, such as rain and snow. Typically, the securement of the tarpaulin to the truck has been accomplished by inserted cords or ropes through eyelets formed in the peripheral edge or skirt of the tarpaulin, and thereafter tying the cord or rope to a convenient portion of the truck, whereby the tarpaulin is held in place over the contents in the truck bed. However, it is a common problem that the tarpaulin fabric splits or breaks at the eyelets, because of the stress created by the fastened cords or ropes passing therethrough. When these eyelets are broken or torn, then that portion of the skirt of the tarpaulin is no longer fastened down. If a number of such eyelets become torn, then a major portion of the contents in the truck-bed will become exposed to ambient conditions, effectively negating any benefits of the use of the tarpaulin. The present invention has eliminated the use of the eyelets of the conventional tarpaulin, and secures the skirt of the conventional tarpaulin to the truck via a plurality of clamps that clamp therein lower skirt portions of the tarpaulin.